


Going Once. Going Twice....

by AmandaJane (Cometgirl71822)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dramedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometgirl71822/pseuds/AmandaJane
Summary: How much would you bid for your husband?





	Going Once. Going Twice....

It was a Wednesday the Woolpack hadn’t seen in years.  The place was packed, and the drinks were flowing.  Chas came back from the cellar with another case of prosecco as more showed up at the bar, their glasses empty and waiting for more. 

 

“Get ‘em drunk, and they will pay more.” Charity said loudly with a smile on her face as she picked up a bottle from the pack, opening it with a little flair. 

 

_POP!_

 

The sound of the cork popping caused everyone at the bar to cheer as Charity’s smile grew wider.  “Ten pounds for a glass ladies and gents!”

 

Chas watched as she saw some disappointed looks, but ultimately everyone reached into their purses giving their money over for a taste.  She put the extra bottles in the fridge behind the bar and set the box aside.  Standing upward, she fixed her shirt as she looked around. 

 

The place had turned from its typical warm and rustic feel to an explosion of pink. Pink crepe paper draped against the walls with pink balloons and pink ribbons tied into bows adorned all the chairs in the place.  Rhona and Bernice fussed around as they finished setting up the mike stand off to the side of the makeshift runway, they had Dan and Jimmy make earlier in the day.  Chas had watched them struggle and argue as they built that runway around the lunch rush.  With one minor injury to Jimmy’s thumb, it was built.  Ready for the men that would be walking down it and selling themselves…for a good cause of course.

 

“I guess the word got out after all!” Nicola exclaimed pushing her way through the crowd to the bar.  Jimmy trailed her, his eyes wide at the crowd that just seemed to grow as they stood there.  He wiped his hands on his nice tan slacks and pulled at the collar of his nice dress shirt. 

 

“Gabby and Liv know what they are doing on that…twitter,” Chas said pouring another glass for Nicola who accepted the free drink without a word.  Jimmy turned his attention back on Chas.

 

“I’ll have a pint.” He said as a woman accidentally bumped into him, turning to look at him, a giggle escaping from her mouth. “Nicola…I don’t know about this…” Jimmy started to say as Nicola rolled her eyes. 

 

“It’s for a good cause Jimmy! Maybe you will have a little fun. Get bid on.  Make some man very happy for a day.” Nicola told him with a serene smile on her face. 

 

“Man?” Jimmy asked as Chas handed off his pint.  He started to reach for his wallet when Chas waved him off.  It was the least she could do. 

 

“What? Do you expect me to allow a woman to bid on you?  Not happening.  I paid Dan to put in a bid to stop that.”

 

“Dan is in the auction! How can he bid?” Jimmy argued his eyes getting wider. 

 

“Anyone can bid Jimmy. Just not the guy standing on the runway. I better help Bernice out. Stay here.” Nicola instructed as she pushed her way through the crowd and towards Bernice who was now arguing with Rhona over the height of the mike.

 

Jimmy watched her leave before turning back towards the bar, leaving against it. Chas could see his mind working overtime.  He was silent for a while as Chas poured drinks before looking up from his pint at her. His mind and body alert. “Is Robert here yet?”

 

Chas shook her head as she quickly surveyed the pub.  She didn’t see her son or his husband in the throng of people who were starting to take their seats and take out their cash.  Jimmy slumped against the bar again.

 

“Who are we auctioning off again?  Some of the punters wanted to know.” Charity asked as she made her way over to Chas and Jimmy, a new bottle in her hand. 

 

“Me, Eric, Vanessa, Cain, Bob, Dan, and Robert.” Jimmy supplied accepting his fate.  Charity blinked at him as she took in the information.

 

“Vanessa and Cain?” Charity asked as she dug into her pocket to check how much she had. With a smug smile, she pushed the money back into her pocket and made her way back to the crowd waiting for their drinks.

 

“That won’t end well,” Chas said out loud as Jimmy took a long sip of his beer. 

 

The crowd was starting to thin out at the bar as everyone got ready for the main event.  Jimmy was on his second beer when Chas could hear Robert’s voice clear as a bell.

 

“I didn’t think there would be so many people,” Robert said, his voice laced with annoyance as he entered the pub with Aaron and Victoria in tow.  Aaron and Victoria shared a smile as they surveyed all the people who money in their hands, drunk and ready to bid.  Robert was wearing his tightest jeans and his light blue button-up dress shirt.  Aaron freely stared at his husband’s ass as they made their way through towards Chas and Jimmy. 

 

“Oh, thank god,” Jimmy muttered as he turned towards Robert who smacked Jimmy’s back as a greeting before leaning his arms against the bar. 

 

“I didn’t realize there would be so many people here,” Robert muttered to Jimmy. The two of them shared a look as Aaron and Victoria stood next to them. 

 

“I’d expect this to be right in your wheelhouse Sugden,” Chas said placing a free pint in front of her son in law. Robert gave her a half-hearted smile as he wrapped his hand around the pint.

 

“I’d feel better if my own husband would bid on me,” Robert said loudly looking over at Aaron who gave her a shrug in return.

 

“You aren’t going to bid on your own husband?” Chas asked giving her son a look. 

 

“Why would I pay for him? I get him for free every night.” Aaron told her as Robert huffed into his beer. 

 

“Dan is going to bid on me,” Jimmy said out loud as his eyes glazed over.  

 

“Lucky,” Robert said, his voice devoid of emotion. Victoria giggled as she took a glass of prosecco from Charity. 

 

“Will all the men and lady who have volunteered to put themselves up for bidding please make their way over to the wall. We are now beginning.” Rhona’s voice said calmly into the mike as Bernice and Nicola had a quiet argument behind her. 

 

“That’s our cue. See you on the other side.” Robert told Aaron giving him a quick peck on his forehead.  “Come on Jimmy. Let’s get this over with.”

 

Jimmy finished his pint and turned around, his eyes fierce with determination. 

 

“It’s not that serious Jimmy.” Robert him as they walked away.  Aaron watched them leave as he turned back around towards his mum.  Chas gave him a look.

 

“What?”

 

“You aren’t going to bid on your husband?” Chas repeated the question getting the same reaction from Aaron as before. A shrug.

 

“Again, I get him for free…”

 

“Aren’t you worried someone will bid on him that isn’t…the best?” Victoria interrupted.  She had finished her prosecco and held out her glass for more. 

 

Aaron looked between his sister and law and his mum.  His forehead wrinkling with thought. “It’s harmless.”

 

“I don’t know if you looked closely around here. It’s just not the regulars in the village. A lot of guys and girls are here from the city and from other villages. Maybe a few of them might enjoy having Robert stick around…maybe…” Chas’s voice trailed off as Aaron gave her a look. 

 

“I trust him,” Aaron said calmly looking his mum straight into her eyes. 

 

“I know you do. Do you trust any of these people?” 

 

“Good evening everyone and welcome to tonight’s event!” Rhona’s enthusiastic voice rang out over the roar of the crowd.  Everyone clapped and cheered making Rhona smile.

 

Aaron looked down for a moment before turning away from his mum and the bar and took a good look at who was sitting out there.  She wasn’t wrong.  The bar was full of strangers that were looking over at the wall where they all stood, waiting their turn to be auctioned off.  Aaron let his blue eyes trail over the crowd before landing over on a man who was standing a little too close to the wall where everyone being auctioned off.  Aaron frowned as he saw the man’s eyes land on Robert. Licking his lips, he looked Robert up and down before walking around to get a better look at the front of his husband.

 

Robert was oblivious. 

 

Robert was too busy staring at Aaron. His green eyes gazing up and down his body as he smiled.  Aaron felt his face grow warm as he bit his lip in response. He gave one last look at Robert before turning back to Chas.

“I trust Robert. That’s all that matters.”

 

 “Alright. Good! I’m glad everyone is in great spirits.  As you know, tonight’s auction will benefit a good cause.  All the money made tonight will go to help all the children in our local hospitals with childhood cancers.  This will help with experiences and help the families who are living at the hospital to stay with their children.  We thank you all for your participation tonight.  Especially our organizers, Bernice Blackstock, and Nicola King.” Rhona told everyone as Bernice and Nicola jumped up onto the runway to give a brief wave at the crowd who clapped politely.

 

“Let’s move this along! I have money to burn!” Faith’s voice yelled from the crowd earning a few laughs.  Chas rolled her eyes as people laughed at Faith’s declaration.  Eric closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

 

“Uh…ok. Before we begin, we would like to remind everyone here. You will be bidding on our brave gentlemen and lady to spend the day with them doing whatever you want. So, let’s start with our first volunteer!” 

 

*****

 

“What do you mean ten pounds? THAT’S ALL YOU WANT TO SPEND ON ME?” Jimmy yelled at Dan who looked around embarrassed.

 

“That’s all Nicola gave me,” Dan told him as the crowd turned to look at Nicola who shrugged.

 

“That’s all I had on me earlier,” Nicola said defending the small amount earning herself a few laughs. 

 

“Twenty pounds!” Charity yelled from the back.

 

“I already told you, Charity. You can’t bid anymore.” Rhona yelled into the mike.

 

“Why not?” Charity argued throwing her arm around Vanessa’s shoulders.  Bernice pushed her way towards the mike moving Rhona out of the way.

 

“We will not allow someone to collect people like a harem,” Bernice told Charity, her eyes blazing.

 

“I wasn’t thinking that way but if you want to join us, Bernice…” Charity said earning herself an eye roll from Vanessa and a head turn from Cain. Charity winked at him as he smiled. Moira turned her head and gave Charity a death glare. 

 

“Charity. Knock the shit off.” Rhona said pushing Bernice out of the way.  “Ten pounds. Any other bids?”

 

The crowd went silent as Jimmy started to feel himself sweat.  Dan looked down at the money in his hand as he realized what was about to happen.

 

“Going once. Going twice…”

 

“Twenty pounds.” Nicola’s bored voice boomed out as the crowd reacted to the turn of events.  Dan let out a sigh of relief as he sat back down next to the person who bought him for the day. Doug needed his car taken care of, and now he had his own mechanic to himself for the day. Much to Kerry’s delight. She had her eyes set on someone else anyway.

 

Jimmy jumped off the runway and towards his wife. “What brought on the change of heart?”

 

“I couldn’t let you go for that little. It’s just embarrassing.” Nicola told him pulling out twenty pounds from her bra as she walked over to the cashier. 

 

“Ever the romantic Nicola.”

 

*****

 

“Any other bids?” Rhona asked as Bob stood on the runway flexing his non-existent muscles for the crowd. Brenda turned in her chair to look over at Laurel. She and Laurel stared at each other like they were having a silent conversation.  Brenda and Laurel nodded and turned back towards the stage. Bob looked between them expecting a bid…a bid that never came.  

 

“Thirty pounds!” Rodney’s voice rang out as he scurried into the pub.  His fist in the air flush with the cash needed to win Bob.

 

“Rodney?” Bob asked, confused. 

 

“Jimmy called me. Told me you were in trouble.”

 

“Good old boys club strikes again,” Rhona mumbled into the mike. 

 

Bob sighed in defeat. 

 

“FORTY POUNDS!” A voice came from the back of the pub.

 

“Shut up Charity.”

 

****

 

"Our next volunteer is no stranger to us.  He is a well-respected businessman who has been a staple of our villages for many years. Please welcome to the runway, Eric Pollard!” Rhona announced as Aaron got his fourth pint.  He was starting to feel a buzz creeping into his bloodstream.  

 

“Thirty Pounds!” Faith’s voice screamed out before Rhona could open the bidding.

 

“I guess I’ll open the bidding at thirty pounds,” Rhona said, her voice tired. 

 

“Thirty-five pounds!” Tracy’s voice rang out. 

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Kerry asked giggling at her friend.

 

“He bosses me around. Maybe a day of bossing him around would be good for me.” Tracy told Kerry a bit loudly.  Eric glared down at Tracy who looked up, her eyes apologetic.

 

“Not that I didn’t enjoy those moments Eric,” Tracy said with a smirk.

 

“Forty-five pounds!” Faith screamed getting up from her chair. She turned towards Tracy giving her a death stare.  Tracey’s smirk fell from her face as Faith continued her assault.

 

“Faith…” Eric warned as she started to walk over to Tracy.

 

“Please refrain from beating up the other bidders…Faith. FAITH. Sit down.” Rhona said as Faith stopped in her tracks.

 

“I’m watching you love.” Faith told Tracy who nodded in understanding. 

 

“Oh geez…” Eric said as he saw more women put their money back in their purses.

 

“Forty-Five pounds. Do I hear fifty?” Rhona asked knowing the answer.

 

“Let’s just finish this up. We all know who is going to win.” Eric told Rhona who nodded in defeat.

 

“Going once. Going twice. SOLD TO FAITH DINGLE FOR FOUR-FIVE POUNDS!” Rhona announced as Faith bounced up onto the runway and into Eric’s arms.  Eric grimaced as he tried to support her weight.  Faith peppered his face with kisses as Eric started to sway.

 

“Oh no…” Aaron muttered as Victoria agreed. 

 

“What?” Chas asked as she started to wipe down the bar. 

 

“Wait for it…” Aaron said as he pointed towards Eric.

 

“You can pay over there Faith,” Rhona said trying to clear them off the runway. 

 

“I need to put you down,” Eric said as Faith stopped kissing him to give him a look.

 

“Carry me over to the cashier!” She demanded. 

 

Eric took two steps before he felt his knees start to give out.

 

“TIMBER!” Charity yelled as Eric started to fall forward with Faith in his arms.  The crowd jumped forward to help break the fall, but it was no use. Within two seconds both Eric and Faith were on the floor, Faith’s legs up in the air as Eric moaned out in pain. 

 

“Jesus Christ,” Chas said running from behind the bar.

 

“Told you,” Aaron said as he took another sip of his beer, his eyes still on the man who still hadn’t bid and was still staring at his husband…like he was a snack.

 

“You didn’t want to bid Charity?” Victoria asked as Charity continued to wipe down her end of the bar. She stopped for a moment before looking at the scene in front of her.

 

“Even I have my limits.”

 

*****

 

“Last but not least, we have our final volunteer!” Rhona announced her voice perking up.  The crowd’s energy was starting to drain as the night ended.  Aaron was on his seventh beer and was really feeling the effects now.  His eyes were now trained on the man who was now sitting up. His eyes lighting up as he saw Robert get on the runway. 

 

“I see he hasn’t written his own introduction, so I’d like to introduce…Robert Sugden!” Rhona said as Robert started walking down the runway.  Aaron smiled as he saw his husband turn on the charm, swaying his hips a bit as he walked down. At the end of the runway, Robert winked at Aaron before turning into a little spin.

 

Aaron heard someone whistle as Robert gave the crowd a smile. Aaron looked Robert up and down with a smirk of his own. 

 

“Thirty pounds!” Tracy yelled waving at Rhona. 

 

“Why do I even try. Alright, let's start the bidding at thirty pounds. Do I hear Forty?”

 

“FORTY!” Kerry yelled getting up and waving the money towards Robert. Robert watched her with amusement.

 

“Forty. Do I hear forty-five?” Rhona said looking over the crowd.

 

“Forty-five!” Chas yelled getting a laugh out of Victoria as Aaron looked at her in horror.

 

“What? I need help sorting through some rubbish. Robert would be great for that!” Chas said defending her bid.

 

“Forty-five. Do I hear fifty?” Rhona asked. 

 

“Fifty!” Diane’s voice rang out getting a few laughs.  Robert gave her a confused look. “I don’t get to spend might time with you. It would be nice.” Diane told everyone defensive of her bid. 

 

“Not at all weird. Alright, I have fifty. Do I hear fifty-five?”

 

The crowd went quiet for a moment.  Rhona looked around before settling on Aaron.  She gave him a look and gestured towards Robert. He lifted his hands up in defeat earning a sigh from Rhona.

 

“Alright. Going once…going twice…”

 

“Fifty-five pounds.” A male voice said.  Everyone turned their heads towards the back.  Aaron knew who that was.  The guy watching his husband all night.

 

“Who the hell is that?” Charity whispered to Aaron who was staring hard at the man.  He was tall, jean-clad with a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.  He had brown hair, a beard and a big smile on his face.

 

“Fifty-five pounds. Do I hear sixty?” Rhona asked, looking directly at Aaron.

 

“Too rich for my blood,” Tracy said leaning back in her chair.

 

“Sugden’s not worth that,” Kerry said getting a sigh from Dan.

 

Rhona cleared her throat. “I have fifty-five. Going once…going twice…”

 

“Sixty.” Aaron’s voice rang out to the surprise of everyone.  Robert raised his eyebrow as he saw his husband stand up. 

 

“I thought you weren’t going to bid on Robert,” Chas said. 

 

“I have a bid from Aaron Dingle for sixty…”

 

“Sixty-five.” The other man said moving closer towards Robert, his eyes trained on him. 

 

“Aaron?” Rhona asked as she watched this stranger advance.

 

“Seventy.”  Aaron bellowed as the crowd woke up.  Aaron could hear murmurs around him as he stood there, his feet planted to the floor.

 

“That guy is walking towards Robert. Maybe you should too.” Victoria suggested, her eyes wide. 

 

“Nope. Staying right here.” Aaron told her as he stared at Robert who was looking more confused by the minute.

 

“Eighty.” The man said.

 

“Ninety.” Aaron countered.

 

“A hundred.” The man said turning from Robert to give Aaron a dirty look. Aaron smirked as he crossed his arms.

 

“Two hundred pounds,” Aaron said his eyes wild as he watched the man.  The two of them stared at each other. The stranger raised his chin in defiance. Aaron just smiled back, his eyes cold and dark.

 

“Aaron,” Robert said breaking the tension.  “I’m not worth this.”

 

Aaron’s gaze shot to Robert who was giving him a look he has seen before.  He wanted him to let it go. Let him go. Not a chance.

 

“Three hundred pounds,” Aaron announced getting a few claps. 

 

“Three-fifty.” The stranger announced getting murmurs than claps.

 

“Love, you won’t win this one.” Faith’s voice sounded from the side where she sat with Eric, an ice pack on her head.

 

“This guy is starting to piss me off,” Cain said to Moira who agreed with him.  Both staring hard at the man. 

 

“Hey…buddy…I’d let this one go,” Kerry told him with Tracy nodding.

 

“Don’t get between these two,” Tracy added.

 

“Might leave in a body bag,” Doug said getting a light smack from Diane who sat behind him. 

 

Charity and Chas walked from behind the bar to stand with Aaron. 

 

“Do you even have four pounds right now on you?” Chas asked her son.

 

“I have a credit card,” Aaron told them earning a groan.  “Four hundred.”

 

“Aaron!” Robert exclaimed his voice annoyed. 

 

The stranger tilted his head a bit as he looked at Aaron.  Aaron raised his left hand where his wedding ring sat.  The stranger looked at it before turning towards Robert, clocking the matching ring on his hand. He turned back as Aaron raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“I have four hundred. Do I hear four hundred and fifty? Rhona said quietly as everyone watched.  The place quiet. Waiting to see the outcome.

 

The stranger sighed before looking at Rhona. He gave one nod before walking away and out of the pub.

 

“Uh…going once. Going twice…SOLD TO AARON DINGLE FOR FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS!” Rhona exclaimed getting a huge reaction from the crowd.  The biggest bid of the night. The last bid of the night. 

 

Robert got down off the runway, his eyes never leaving Aarons as they both made their way over to the cashier.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Robert hissed once they got close enough. 

 

Aaron shrugged. “I wanted to win.”

 

“Four hundred dollars? You had a pissing contest that ended with you losing four hundred dollars.” Robert said to him.

 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you,” Aaron admitted freely, that alcohol giving him a loose tongue.

 

“He was staring at me?” Robert asked, confused.

 

“All night.  If it were up to him, he would have you in the bathroom by now.” Aaron said, his eyes blazing.

 

Robert smirked. “We both know that’s not true. I have only gone into the bathroom with one man, and I ended up marrying him twice. That other guy couldn’t compare.”

 

Aaron huffed out a laugh. Robert got closer as he lifted his hand to wrap lightly around Aaron’s neck.

 

“You and me. Messed up forever.” Robert said quietly as Aaron rested his forehead onto his.  Aaron took in a deep breath letting Robert’s scent filled his nostrils.  

 

“You are a nightmare. I love you.” Aaron whispered as he pulled his forehead away just to come back, but for this time, he came back for a kiss.  He could hear Robert moan softly as he pulled away again, smiling as he saw Robert chasing his lips.

 

“Four hundred dollars. How are we going to pay that right now?” Robert told him sighing.

 

“Already paid it.” Charity told them as she walked by. Both men dropped her arms as they stared at her.

 

“What?” Robert said as Charity stopped and turned. 

 

“I paid it. While you two were having your mind-meld moment, I took care of it. A late wedding present. Enjoy.” Charity told them before turning back around and walking back towards the bar.

 

“Huh. Your family is good for something.” Robert said earning a light punch to the stomach. “Ow. Don’t beat up the person you bought. It’s not becoming of a Sugden-Dingle.” Robert said rubbing his stomach.

 

“I need to figure out what to do with you now,” Aaron told him as he took Robert’s hand and started to pull him towards the doors of the pub.  Both men looked over to give a nod to Victoria, Charity, and Chas before they left the building.

 

“With that, our auction ends. Thank you very much for taking the time to support this great charity. Have a great night. Get home safe. I’m done.” Rhona’s said before leaving the mike and heading towards the bar for her own drink.

 

Her voice was faint to Robert and Aaron as they walked out into the cold.  They huddled closer for warmth. 

 

“I think I’m supposed to help you with something,” Robert told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Help me?” Aaron said his voice light.

 

“Yeah. I could finish painting Seb’s room. I could fix that leaky faucet in our bathroom. I should finish those upgrades to Ellis’s apartment.” Robert suggested as Aaron nestled in closer to Robert, a smile on his lips.

 

“That all sounds great but…I had something much more important that needs taking care of.”

 

“That so? How long do you think that will take then?” Robert asked his voice laced with something Aaron hears all the time. Something only, he gets to hear. All his.

 

“All day.  I’m making sure Charity’s money doesn’t go to waste.” Aaron said getting a laugh out of Robert.

 

“You are an idiot. I love you.”

 

“Love you more.”

 

Robert stopped walking to pull Aaron closer to his body as he gently wrapped his long fingers around Aaron’s head. He leaned down and gave him a kiss that Aaron felt from his head to his toes. He shivered at what comes next.

 

Robert pulled away, trying to catch his breath. “You know…”

 

Aaron smiled back. “I know. Let’s go home.”

 


End file.
